


[佐鸣]神奇跳蛋（2）

by Dragon_li



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, naruto - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 谢谢阅读！





	[佐鸣]神奇跳蛋（2）

“任务已完成，请您做好接受宿主奖赏的准备。”

漩涡鸣人赤身躺在软毯上，混乱的大脑还停留在方才胆战心惊的时刻。  
他用舌头顶弄发酸的口腔，感觉到口水还是有些不受控制的从唇角流出，嘴里还残留着佐助精液的苦涩味道。  
鸣人擦掉脸上糊了一层的精液，睫毛的沉重感让他觉得不舒服。  
他抽着鼻子，闻到屋里一股麝香气味。  
“难闻死了。”鸣人晃悠悠地站了起来，乳白色的精液顺着大腿往下流。  
“自己的味道也要嫌弃吗？”  
“不用你管啦！”  
佐助把落地窗的帘子拉上，把房屋的灯点亮。  
他依旧没有脱下那身国中制服，在鸣人嘴里射精之后，他便轻喘着将裤链拉上。除了裤腿上鸣人射精时溅到的精液，他看起来就像是一个格外禁欲的清冷少年。  
还是学霸系的那种。

“佐助，我想洗个澡。”鸣人腿还是有些软，扶着沙发往盥洗室挪过去。  
其实他也挺纳闷，明明使力的是嘴，腿反而因为这档子事没什么力气。  
不争气的家伙！  
“怎么？吊车尾你连路都不会走了吗？”佐助靠在墙上双手抱臂嘲弄道。  
“切。”鸣人并没有反驳他。  
佐助静静看着他，神情若有所思。  
在鸣人挪到盥洗室门前时，佐助忽然出声问：“喂鸣人，你听到刚刚系统说的话了吧？”  
“啪——”门被狠狠地关上了。  
宇智波佐助摩挲下巴，“唔”了一声。  
果然，鸣人这家伙害羞了。

 

漩涡鸣人关上门就开始冲澡，温热的水打在身上时让他舒适地眯起双眼，就连刚刚佐助说的话也完全不在意了。  
鸣人将金色的湿发捋到脑后，他脸颊微微发红，蹙眉盯着白色的地面，嘴里嘟囔道：“切，佐助这混蛋明显就是得寸进尺嘛！”  
奖赏行为什么的，他才不要接受嘞！  
话说回来，这个应该是自愿的吧？佐助那家伙应该不会强迫他做’阴茎爱抚’什么的事情吧……  
“鸣人，开门。”  
盥洗室的门被敲响，佐助的声音隔着门传到了鸣人的耳朵。  
鸣人抿嘴，脸上有些慌乱。  
他把水龙头调到最大，直到水声埋没佐助的声音，心里才悄悄松了口气。  
他现在真的不是很想面对佐助。

“开门。”门外的宇智波佐助沉声重复了一遍。  
佐助心里当然清楚鸣人多少是因为尴尬而躲避他，但理解并不等于行动，佐助不允许漩涡鸣人像个鸵鸟一样不肯正视这些事情。  
毕竟，就算没有’跳蛋’这个跳板，他在未来也一定会得到漩涡鸣人。

“第三遍，开门。”  
佐助静静对着盥洗室说，磨砂的门透着雾气，隐隐约约能看到一个身影在动。  
他手里摩挲着那个银色跳蛋，想了想软下了声音，“系统的奖赏行动并不是强制的，如果你不愿意我们可以不做，好吗？”  
“……”  
鸣人听到佐助的话，犹豫地问：“你说真的？”  
“嗯。现在很晚了，我就是想洗漱，你开门。”  
“你没骗我？”  
“……没有。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯。”

鸣人选择相信了佐助，他手放到门把手上，犹豫再三，还是打开了门。  
然后他看见宇智波佐助手里拿着那个令他十分痛恨的银色跳蛋，平静地看着鸣人。  
一瞬间心中警铃大作，想要阻拦，宇智波佐助已经抬着长腿跨进浴室，脸上的表情从平静渐渐变成了一个笑容。  
一个很恶劣的笑容。  
“喂吊车尾，今天我来给你上堂课。”  
“永远不能轻信别人。”

“混蛋佐助！你这个大混蛋！！”  
鸣人被佐助摁到墙上，双手交叉被佐助不知道从哪弄来的绳子打成了一个结。  
洁白的瓷片透露着微微的凉意，鸣人身上泛起一阵小颗粒。  
佐助压在鸣人的身体上，将头埋在鸣人的后颈，鼻尖嗅着他身上的气息。  
很甜。  
他哑着声音冲发泄不满的鸣人道：“别闹，就让你舒服一下。”  
“我才不要舒服——唔！混蛋佐助！！”  
鸣人一张脸气的通红，他已经射过一次疲软的阴茎被佐助一把握住。对方含着鸣人的耳朵，无耻地说：“刚刚是鸣人你服侍我，现在换我服侍你了。”  
“可恶！别用服侍这个词！”  
“哼。”耳后传来一阵轻笑，佐助挽着鸣人的腰，将对方转了一个圈，潮红的脸上双眼含着雾气忸怩地望着他。  
秀色可餐。

[嗡，已启动跳蛋，当前强度为中幅。]

“嗡——”  
手中的跳蛋在一瞬间剧烈震动起来，仔细听还有马达高速转动的声音。  
没过几秒钟，佐助就觉得左手微微发麻。  
浴头依旧向下洒水，将佐助的制服淋湿。他穿着白色衬衫，淋湿后衬衫成了半透明。  
鸣人坐在地上，眼神不受控制被眼前的美色吸引。  
半透明的衬衫之下，是一副近乎完美的少年躯体。他浑身白皙到发亮，手臂腰腹却带着微微隆起的肌肉。  
单薄而具有力感，白皙却并不柔弱。  
宇智波佐助嘴角噙着笑，他把震动不停的跳蛋摆在鸣人面前，坏心眼的贴在他嘴上，又很快拿开。  
跳蛋顺着嘴唇慢慢下移，从吞咽不停的喉头到挺立突起的乳头，从怕挠怕痒的腹肌到极度敏感的会阴，它全部玩了个遍。  
“既然鸣人你这笨蛋不懂跳蛋是什么，我就姑且给你介绍一番吧。”少年清冷的声音怀着笑意。  
“我才不想听！”鸣人红着脸想要推开他。

这样的局势实在太过被动了，明明在学校里，佐助这家伙不怎么说话，朋友们聚在一起的时候也是他来带动气氛的。  
现在反而鸣人成了被动，这实在是……可恶！  
宇智波佐助却并没有饶过他。  
他嘴角带着浅浅的笑意，跳蛋在鸣人的会阴处打磨，嗡嗡的震动声在只有水声的浴室被放大。  
“跳蛋啊，不仅仅可以给女人按摩。”  
佐助紧紧贴着他的身体，殷红的嘴唇张着：“也可以用来刺激男人的身体。”  
“就比如，龟头。”

佐助掰开鸣人的腿，臀部抬起双腿浮在空中，使其成为一个M状。他跪在鸣人的两腿中间，低头时浴头水洒在他头上，流过鼻尖时聚成一个小水珠滴在鸣人的腹部。  
震动的银色跳蛋贴着鸣人的囊袋，不断刺激着鸣人的神经。他难以忍受地弓起腰，腰部在空中勾勒出一道完美的弧线。  
紧接着，跳蛋从囊袋转移到茎身。刚刚还射过的阴茎本有些疲软，却在外界的强力刺激下颤颤巍巍地重新立了起来。  
跳蛋的震感传到茎身，蔓延在肉茎的青筋在震动之下愈发凸显，肉茎也被跳蛋弄的湿漉漉的，沾满了鸣人自己龟头流出的前列腺液。  
鸣人咬着嘴唇呜咽着，他不想在佐助面前露出这么软弱的表情，羞耻感和快感相互交替，让他忍不住带上哭腔。  
“别这样……佐助……求你……”  
无力感随着跳蛋绕着肉茎一次次的颤动加深，鸣人的腰已经软的不成样子。  
他重重呼吸着，小麦色的肌肤染上情欲的潮红。  
和撸管不一样，跳蛋带来的快感要比其多出好几倍。甚至比刚刚在落地窗前给佐助口交时，差点被人发现的刺激紧张感还要来的猛烈。  
“还没有到重头戏呢，白痴。”  
宇智波佐助用指尖捋搓鸣人龟头上的小眼，马眼周围布满透明的液体，显然对方动情的厉害。  
他嘴角的笑容有一丝戏谑，紧接着震动不停的跳蛋就被他摁在了鸣人的龟头上。

[嗡，当前跳蛋强度已调至为高幅。]  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”  
剧烈腾升的快感伴随着酥麻一瞬间涌上鸣人的大脑，他不受控制地大叫起来，眼角的泪水涌了出来。  
跳蛋被佐助用手和龟头紧紧连在一起，阴茎顶部的敏感至极的地方被冰冷的跳蛋快速来回碾压。  
鸣人失声地尖叫着，被束缚在背后的手紧紧用力抓在一起，指节因此煞白。他带着哭腔，纤长浓密的睫毛被泪水打湿，嘴巴张开流着口水，鼻尖发出哼哼的闷声。  
佐助并没有心软，他死死盯着鸣人，看着眼前这一副难得的美景，下腹重新变得火热。  
他抓着鸣人的肉棒，让高频率震动的跳蛋不留死角地按摩碾压着敏感的龟头，跳蛋的沟壑处甚至长出一些白色的软毛，在震动的同时，软毛被带进去按摩着马眼。  
这样极致的快感让鸣人在短短不到一分钟的时间下，尖叫着射了出来。浓稠的精液分成好几股，一股又一股地喷了出来。  
佐助的白色衬衫首遭毒手，脸上，脖子也被溅上。  
但他并没有生气，佐助眯着眼睛，将跳蛋停了下来。  
他骨节分明的手剜掉脸上的精液，放在了嘴里品尝。  
明明并不怎么好吃，那张俊秀的面容却仿佛吃到了什么人间美味一样，表情都柔和了下来。  
他对鸣人说：“是甜的。”  
还在失神喘息的鸣人闻言双眼慢慢聚焦，他看着一脸欲求不满的宇智波佐助，咬了咬牙。  
“变态！快给我松开！”  
“啧，知道了。”

——

一夜过去，闹钟在指向七点的时候铃声大噪。  
鸣人埋在被窝里，闭着眼睛皱眉，他伸出手在音源处找了好一阵，才抬手将闹钟拍掉。  
距离第二次响铃还有十分钟的间隔，他想再睡一会儿。  
然而……

“嗡——亲爱的宿主（调教者），早上好。”  
“受宿主先前要求，系统将开始生成第二次任务。”  
“环境检测中……任务生成。”  
“尊敬的宿主，当前为调教第二天：您的小奴隶将在学校上课之时被束缚阴茎且含跳蛋度过十个小时，并将会在厕所为您进行腿交。”  
“完成任务后，宿主可以解开贞操带允许调教者进行射精行为。”  
“第一次任务失败后，调教对象将在同学面前被进行前列腺电击，有大概率失禁可能。”  
“计时开始，当前任务剩余时间：10：00：00。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！


End file.
